To Love Shinigami
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Duo's Shinigami who, because of duties, must journey to the mortal realm where he pretends to be the client of Odin Yuy. Unbeknowst to him, the young man he meets accidently in the park is Odin's son, Heero. When the two finally meet at Heero's home, what
1. Shinigami Duo

disclaimers: yeah, yeah, yeah. I dont own it. :munches on cheesecake: however, i do own this yummalicious dessert... SO BACK OFF!  
  
Duo: No! Gimme!  
  
Have wild monkey sex with Heero and I'll think about it :P  
  
Duo: HEERO!  
  
This is yaoi! boy x boy love O_o BOOYA!  
  
summary: AU! Loosely-I mean extremely loosely-based on the movie Meet Joe Black. (in case ya havent seen it...its about Death falling in love with a mortal. her father forbids..yadda yadda) So anyways. Duo's Shinigami who, because of duties, must journey to the mortal realm where he pretends to be the client of Odin Yuy. Unbeknowst to him, the young man he meets accidently in the park is Odin's son, Heero. When the two finally meet (learning the others names, all that good stuff) at Heero's home, sparks fly. But what happens when Death starts to feel the forbidden emotion, love? And..what about when Heero finds out who Duo really is? Read to find out ^_~  
  
Oh..Just a note. This is totally coming from my imagination. I dont know where Death goes Lol....so..be patient but for the sake of this fic (and the lack of sanity from myself ) Death will reside in a world of his own...kinda like....a parellel demension of sorts...*shrugs* OH! And I didnt alter Duo's appearance when he's death O_o (okay..i gave him elf like ears and fangs and wings...but those do change when he goes to the mortal world!)  
  
LOVE HAPPENED  
  
Shinigami perched on one of the gnarled hawthorn branches, thin and lithe body completey shrouded from view. He leaned against the thick trunk, indigo eyes sliding shut. A long, luxurious nutbrown braid coiled around his hips. All in all, Shinigami didn't look like the stereotypical mortal view of Death. He frowned at the thought. It insulted him that most mortals considered him to be a half dead being with hollowed eyes that glowed and wore long black robes-which he did on occassion, but that was beside the point-and carried a wicked scythe-okay, so another plus-but the appearance was completely off! Shinigami sighed, leaping from the tree and landing delicately on his feet. The twin moons were beginning to make their trek across the blood red sky; their blue rays highlighting the tiny world eerily.  
  
Shinigami passed numerous demons, his followers and such who...lately were doing all that he was supposed to. When a mortal died, Shinigami was supposed to collect their souls and decide what to do with them. An overseer of sorts. However, his demons were beginning to keep a faster pace than he. Shinigami covered the pointy demon ears with the mass of thick bangs. Glancing at the distant, dark palace that loomed in the near distant, Shinigami flapped the leathery, ebony wings on his back and took off for his home. The sable trenchcoat blew behind him in the chill, night air. Tight fitting leather pants and a leather undershirt barely provided for enough warmth. Shinigami gave a defeated grimace. Why couldn't his predecessor created a more....tolerable climate? Then, Shinigami remembered the ancient kai's affair with a human. He loved the woman and so..he created this world somewhat molded from the mortal one.  
  
Love... Shinigami chuckled. How could one as wise as the Ancient Kai have let himself be controlled by such foolish emotions. As Death, Shinigami wasn't permitted to feel anything. It didn't bother him. It made his job easier. Shinigami rethought the report he managed to find when scrounging through some old ledgers the previous Death had left behind. It seemed, that there was a steady movement of demons into the human relam...each going to find themselves. Only a few returned. In the past, it had been only five percent of the population, now it was nearing thirty. He wasn't sure what the big deal was..it was waste if one asked him.  
  
Shinigami landed, wings folding. Pulling the crested doors open, Shinigami nodded in greeting to his second, Mazoku. The newer demon followed his master to his study, trailing a few steps behind. The purple haired demon nearly ran into Shinigami as he suddenly paused. "...Shin-sama?"  
  
"Why are you still here Mazoku?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Here, in Mortius. Is there a reason you stay?" Shinigami sank down onto the chair near his desk, perching thin wired reading glasses on his nose. He crossed his arms, leering down at the shorter demon.  
  
Mazoku calmed his racing heart. Shinigami, when need be, could be very formidable and he for one did not want to get on Death's bad side. Mazoku thought for a moment before answering, his next words could very well be his last. "This is my life Shin-sama. I do not wish to do anything else."  
  
"Hn. I see."  
  
"Uh..Shin-sama?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Ancient Kai has requested your presence."  
  
"....Now?"  
  
"Yes, Shin-sama."  
  
Shinigami sighed, taking the spiral staircase to the top floor where the Ancient Kai resided. The kai had been Shingami before he, himself, had become it. Shinigami respectavily kept his eyes lowered when he reached the kai's private chambers. "Elder, you wished to see me?"  
  
"Yes, child." The creaking steps of the old demon stopped a several inches in front of Shinigami. "I have been reviewing your history, child, and it is in your best interest that you take the millenial trip to Chik'yuu."  
  
Shinigami's jaw dropped. "Do..do what?"  
  
"Every Death before you has taken the voyage into the human world. It is your turn."  
  
"But Elder, I have duties to perform-"  
  
"No more. Mazoku will take care of your duties until you return."  
  
Shinigami heaved a sigh of defeat. "Sure..why not? When do I leave?"  
  
"Now, after I've told you the details."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"You will be under the alias Duo Maxwell, a business tycoon in America. However, since the strongest gateway to Chik'yuu is in Japan, that is where you will be sent. You will be residing with one Odin Yuy, your client. The illusion will only last a week, and then, you will come back here to Mortius."  
  
"....Yes Elder. Is there...a reason I ~have~ to go?"  
  
The Ancient Kai chuckled rasply. "Yes child, there is but you will learn it when you arrive in Chik'yuu." The wise demon pushed two doors open, their hinges creaking loudly. Shinigami raised his eyes and stared at the swirling mists of green that were settled over what appeared to be a well. "You will go through there."  
  
"Is it safe?" Shinigami poked hesitantly at the fine fringes of the mist.  
  
"Well..you can't die."  
  
"Haha. Very funny."  
  
"You should leave this minute, child before the mortals wake."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Its dawn in Chik'yuu."  
  
"Oh great..." A thought occured. "Uh, Elder? What about..my appearance?"  
  
The Elder touched Shinigami's forehead. "When you touch down on the soil, you will be changed."  
  
"Ah....Well...I guess I'm off."  
  
"Yes. Good luck, child."  
  
"Ha...Like I need it."  
  
The kai shook his head at the demon's cockiness. He leaned on his staff, wide habit sleeves swallowing the tiny arms. A slow smile spread across his features as he watched Shinigami leap into the wormhole. "Yes...child...your going to need luck when that emotion you curse so fluently enters your heart. For...even us demons cannot escape it."  
  
* * *  
  
O_O  
  
Stupid wasn't it. *Bursts into tears* I tried.... *goes off to capture another bishie and lock him in her basement*  
  
Next chapter: Shinigami (Duo) meets...................find out! 


	2. Heero

disclaimers: yeah, yeah, yeah. I dont own it. :munches on cheesecake: however, i do own this yummalicious dessert... SO BACK OFF!  
  
Duo: No! Gimme!  
  
Have wild monkey sex with Heero and I'll think about it :P  
  
Duo: HEERO!  
  
This is yaoi! boy x boy love O_o BOOYA!  
  
summary: AU! Loosely-I mean extremely loosely-based on the movie Meet Joe Black. (in case ya havent seen it...its about Death falling in love with a mortal. her father forbids..yadda yadda) So anyways. Duo's Shinigami who, because of duties, must journey to the mortal realm where he pretends to be the client of Odin Yuy. Unbeknowst to him, the young man he meets accidently in the park is Odin's son, Heero. When the two finally meet (learning the others names, all that good stuff) at Heero's home, sparks fly. But what happens when Death starts to feel the forbidden emotion, love? And..what about when Heero finds out who Duo really is? Read to find out ^_~  
  
Oh..Just a note. This is totally coming from my imagination. I dont know where Death goes Lol....so..be patient but for the sake of this fic (and the lack of sanity from myself ) Death will reside in a world of his own...kinda like....a parellel demension of sorts...*shrugs* OH! And I didnt alter Duo's appearance when he's death O_o (okay..i gave him elf like ears and fangs and wings...but those do change when he goes to the mortal world!)  
  
LOVE HAPPENED  
  
With a bump, Duo Maxwell-Shinigami-fell ungracefully onto the dew filled grass of the early morning spring day at Kado park in Japan. Duo winced, not liking the pain that shot through his being. "Damnit." Duo rose from the ground, glaring mentally at the Ancient Kai. "Thanks alot you bastard. Where the hell do I even go?" Duo glanced around the trees, barely able to distinguish a city in the distance.  
  
Suddenly, a case of some sort bonked Duo on the head. He let out a string of curses in his own language. "Damn you!" Duo yelled to the elder. Despite his bad luck, the suitcase's contents didn't spill. A piece of paper landed on the case. "Ah, this must be my choice of residency." Duo took hold of the case and scroll, carefully tucking them underneath his arm. "Now..." Duo gazed around the park. Finding a path, he chose to go in the direction of the skyscrapers. *I can't believe that old fool! Sending me on this idiotic mission! 'All Shinigami's must go' my ass. I hate humans and now to be among them for a week! Untolerable!' The third incident of the day happened as Duo ran into something..no..someone. Duo glared at the human boy. "Watch where your going!"  
  
The boy, no older than seventeen, remained emotionless. There was nothing but pure ice in the cold cobalt blue eyes that were almost overshadowed by the dark brunette bangs. The pure albaster skin was pale and umblemished, giving him a younger appearance. The human stood to his feet, returning the glowwer that Duo had fixed on him. "I'm not the one with my heads in the clouds."  
  
Duo blinked, drawing his brows. "Heads in the clouds? How is that possible?" The demon frowned when a small smile curled the Japanese teenager's lips and Duo noticed that there weren't many laughter lines etched in the marble face.  
  
"It is a term used to describe someone who is not paying attention."  
  
"Oh. Why not just say that I wasn't paying attention?"  
  
The boy chuckled, a sound that seemed foreign to Duo. "I don't know, it just sounds better and is less repetive."  
  
Duo nodded, still confused by the need for human beings to make things more difficult. If just understanding the concept of a phrase was hard then the rest of the world was going to be extremely complicated! Duo noticed the boy was glancing at the suitcase. "What?"  
  
"Did you just arrive this morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah. Kado park is beautiful this time of morning." The boy let a sereneness expand over his visage that had Duo looking at him closely. "I come here to just....escape everyday life. What is your excuse?"  
  
"Just..landed."  
  
"A mystery, are you not?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Is your name a mystery as well or will you tell me it?"  
  
*Name? Oh..right.* "Duo."  
  
"I'm Heero."  
  
Duo smiled at him brightly. *Since I'm not familiar with this place, what better way then have that boy show me* "I'm new here. Show me around?"  
  
Heero bit his lip in indecision. He darted a glance at a distant mansion. "Um...well...." *Will father get angry? Its not that he pays attention to me anyways but still, should the police see me with a complete stranger they could tell him and he might make me stay at home in lockdown* Heero shuddered at the thought. The last time had nearly caused him to commit suicide. He desperately wanted to please his father but...it was challenging when his father cared nothing for him. He raised his eyes to meet Duo's. "Okay but..I can't take too long."  
  
"Alright!" Duo laughed, walking beside Heero as they exited the park. Then, another side of his humanity surfaced; his stomach grumbled loudly. Heero raised a brow at the offending area, chuckling at the deep blush that spread across Duo's cheeks. *Cute.* Heero cursed himself for thinking that; the other reason his father cared nothing for him was his sexual preference. "Uh, does that mean I'm hungry?"  
  
Heero shook his head at Duo's ignorance. "Yes, that is what it means. You act like your not human." Little did Heero notice the fear enter Duo's amethyst orbs. "There's a noodle cart around here somewhere."  
  
"A cart made out of noodles?"  
  
"No baka!" Heero rolled his eyes. "The vendor of the cart sells noodles."  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
"Its fine."  
  
"Whats baka?"  
  
".....nothing you need to know."  
  
"Come on! Tell me!" Duo whined, taking hold of Heero's elbow. What he didn't expect was the rush of emotions that overtook his senses; the warmth that covered his entire body, the tingling sensation that swept through him. He quickly let go. *What the fuck?! What did I feel?!*  
  
Heero tried to not let the dissappointment show. He was enjoying the feel of Duo's hand on his flesh. *......What did I expect? Maybe he knows who I am and thats why he took his hand off of me. Being the son of Odin Yuy is not easy...* "It means idiot."  
  
Duo just laughed. "I suppose I am."  
  
"A braided baka."  
  
Duo took hold of his braid and ran his fingers through the tip. "Thats me! Now, take me to this noodle cart." Duo refrained from touching Heero again, though he wanted to as they took off in the direction of the noodle cart.  
  
* *  
  
Whee! Thankies for reviewing! sorry it took so long but the plot just came back to me. *grins* Review again! ^_^  
  
Next chapter: The noodle cart and mishaps :P 


End file.
